


The Vampire's Toys

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Tears formed in Sarah Croydon's eyes.





	The Vampire's Toys

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Tears formed in Sarah Croydon's eyes. She stood near Charles Croydon as enraged people managed to burn their home. Sarah tried to conceal her bloody fangs. After she attacked others in England. Sarah recalled every toy she collected. Gone. 

Sarah smiled after Charles revealed a new toy. She embraced him.

 

THE END


End file.
